The present invention relates to a battery cell, in particular a lithium-ion battery cell. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle comprising such a battery cell.
Battery cells, sometimes also referred to as rechargeable battery cells, are used for the chemical storage of energy which is made available electrically. Even nowadays battery cells are used for supplying energy to a large number of mobile devices. In the future, battery cells are intended to be used, inter alia, for supplying energy to mobile electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, on land and also in water, and also for the stationary buffer-storage of electrical energy originating from alternative energy sources.
For this purpose, a large number of battery cells is usually combined to form battery packs. In order to in this case use a pack volume available as efficiently as possible, primarily battery cells with a prismatic, for example a right-parallelepipedal form are used for such purposes.
Owing to their possibly high energy density, thermal stability and lack of memory effect, a lithium-ion rechargeable battery technology, which is subject to intensive development at present owing to the high economic importance of future electromobility, is usually used for demanding applications such as, for example, storage solutions for motor vehicles.
There are already many different types of battery cells, in particular lithium-ion battery cells, and in addition in particular battery cells with a prismatic form.
However, battery cells usually have a complex design, in which a large number of different individual parts and a large number of material-processing methods are used for the assembly of the entire battery cell.
In particular, for example, welding methods are used in the assembly of the individual parts in order to connect, for example, a container, which is open at the top, of a battery cell housing to a covering plate of a cover arrangement sealing the container in a cohesive and therefore hermetically sealtight manner.